Solar units are now becoming popular for heating water and buildings. However, these are costly to manufacture and to install. Most of these units are mounted on the roof and act as solar collectors. The heat collected must then be stored and some means of heat exchange must be provided. The system must be provided with differential thermostats, controls, pressure reducing controls and other types of controls, all complex and costly.